eaglepediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pre-season 2000
West Coast stumbled through the pre-season, winning two of five matches after the starting the year in Darwin's heat. Rules Teams were split into four groups of four, with each side playing the others in their group before the top teams from each group met in the semi-finals. Week 1 Fri, 28 January 2000 (8.40pm CST) West Coast v Essendon Marrara Oval Attendance: 13,600 Goals: '''Wirrpanda 3, Morrison 2, Cousins, Gardiner, White '''Best: '''Wirrpanda, Banfield, White '''Injuries: '''Banfield (shoulder), Gehrig (calf) With the extreme-heat policy in place in Darwin, West Coast fell to eventual premiers Essendon despite a strong game up forward from David Wirrpanda. Named squad: Antonowicz, Morrison, Banfield, Gehrig, Metropolis, Cousins, White, Wooden, Cummings, Symmons, Gardiner, Hill, O'Brien, Stone, Glass, Munro, Embley, Ph.Matera, Crabb, Haynes, Hunter, Fletcher, Rintoul, S.Duckworth, Wirrpanda, Bellotti, Green, Turnbull Essendon squad: M.Johnson, Henneman, McAlister, Hird, Wellman, Solomon, Ramanauskas, McVeigh, Hardwick, Robran, Long, J.Johnson, Prior, Barnard, Lloyd, Wallis, Barnes, Bolton, Misiti, Heffernan, Alessio, Blumfield, Caracella, Denham, Pickett, Jacobs, Rioli, McGrath Week 2 Hawthorn v '''West Coast Sun, 6 February 2000 Waverley Park Attendance: Goals: 'Cummings 3 '''Best: '''Jakovich, Read, Bellotti '''Injuries: ' '''Reports: '''Bellotti for striking R.Taylor, Ph.Matera and Jakovich for wrestling West Coast were blown away by new coach Ken Judge's old charges, held goalless until the final term as the Hawks ran rampant. Named squad: Kemp, Morrison, Metropolis, Cousins, White, Wooden, Cummings, Symmons, Jones, Gardiner, Hill, Stone, Glass, Jakovich, Pe.Matera, Embley, Ph.Matera, Bennett, Crabb, Read, Williams, Haynes, Hunter, Fletcher, Wirrpanda, Bellotti, Green, Turnbull Hawthorn squad: Chapman, Holland, Salmon, Harford, Taylor, McCabe, Crawford, Bateman, Smith, O'Farrell, Krummel, Lord, Thompson, Chick, Dixon, Rawlings, Bowyer, Collica, Croad, Barker, Tallis, Woods, Obst, Rock, Barlow, Graham, Young, Lekkas Week 3 '''West Coast v Western Bulldogs Sat, 12 February 2000 (8.10pm WST) Subiaco Oval Attendance: 9,500 (approx) Goals: '''White 4, Embley 3, Cummings, Pe.Matera 2, Cousins, Fletcher, Gehrig, Jakovich, Kemp, Ph.Matera, Read, Williams '''Best: '''Kemp, Bellotti, Wirrpanda, Rintoul, Stone, White '''Injuries: '''Nil '''Reports: '''Fletcher for striking C.Grant A big first quarter set West Coast up to give Ken Judge his first Eagles win, the home side rolling to an easy victory over the Bulldogs. Named squad: Kemp, Morrison, Gehrig, Metropolis, Cousins, White, Cummings, Chambers, McKenna, Hill, Stone, Glass, Jakovich, Lewis, Pe.Matera, Embley, Ph.Matera, Bennett, Crabb, Read, Williams, Haynes, Hunter, Fletcher, Rintoul, Wirrpanda, Bellotti, Turnbull Bulldogs squad: Wills, Kolyniuk, Grant, Smith, Johnson, S.West, Southern, Hudson, Eagleton, Curley, Darcy, Croft, Brown, Bartlett, Contessa, Murphy, Plunkett, Hunter, Cox, Dimattina, Robbins, Alvey, M.West, Romero, Hahn, Giansiracusa, Liberatore, Wiggins Week 4 Collingwood v '''West Coast Sat, 19 February 2000 Victoria Park Attendance: Goals: 'Cousins 2, Cummings, Fletcher, Jakovich, Kemp '''Best: '''Cousins, McIntosh, Pe.Matera, Read '''Injuries: ' An inaccurate West Coast continued their poor pre-season form with a loss at Collingwood's spiritual home. Week 5 '''West Coast v Fremantle Sat, 26 February 2000 Subiaco Oval Attendance: '''Goals: '''Cousins, Cummings, Donnelly, Fletcher, Kemp, Ph.Matera 2, Gardiner, Hunter, Jakovich, Rintoul '''Best: '''Cousins, Kemp, Pe.Matera, Gardiner, McKenna, Jones '''Injuries: '''tbc West Coast closed out the pre-season with a win over local rivals Fremantle, coming from behind to take the victory with a big final quarter. Named squad: Kemp, Morrison, Banfield, Gehrig, Metropolis, Cousins, Braun, McIntosh, White, Cummings, McKenna, Jones, Gardiner, Hill, Stone, Glass, Jakovich, Lewis, Donnelly, Pe.Matera, Ph.Matera, Read, Williams, Fletcher, Rintoul, Wirrpanda, Bellotti, Turnbull Fremantle: Toia, Fletcher, Hasleby, Modra, Black< Callaghan, Cook, Kickett, Dodd, Sinclair, Michael, Holland, Walker, J.Longmuir, T.Longmuir, Carroll, Parker, Norrish, Waterhouse, Schell, Koops, Pavlich, Brown, Shipp, Gale, Prescott, Bandy, Grover Links https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2000_Ansett_Australia_Cup Category:Pre-season summaries